marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Valeria Richards
Valeria is the younger sister of Franklin Richardshttp://marvel2000.wikia.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards and brief leader of The New Warriors.http://marvel2000.wikia.com/wiki/New_Warriors History Valeria is the second born child of Reed and Sue Richards, born with a devastatingly high IQ that in time could be greater than both her father's and Dr. Doom's, although this is seemingly making her colder and unemotional as she gets older. Her brain has also given older brother Franklin self esteem issues during their childhood as she was always one-upping him for their parents attention, outdoing his efforts to please them at every turn and humiliating him. At one point when Franklin tested his newly unrestricted powers on one of her toys, she retaliated by soaking his clothes in a solvent, causing them to evaporate in the middle of a busy street. When Valeria was forced to go out and make friends, she did this by essentially buying her way into the New Warriors with a large fancy headquarters, ousting Franklin as the leader of the team he'd just assembled, although her leadership didn't last long as Franklin briefly returned, only for Cannonball to soon step into a leadership role, although this could possibly be because leadership bored her. The New Human Torch After Franklin had stolen an unhinged Johnny's powers, the orb containing them was accidentally shattered by Alpha, which then transferred to Valeria. She quickly proved that she was not only in full control of the powers, but could seemingly do things that not even Johnny could do with them, such as create sentient life or increase the temperature of her flames beyond even what Johnny could accomplish. This didn't last long as Franklin would soon return Johnny's powers to him as his last act before being pulled through space and time. New Years Eve Valeria was the first one to notice that Franklin's powers were starting to get out of control due to his attempting to bury the fact that he was pansexual. Despite her warnings, Franklin kept his secret to himself, nearly devastating the city with his reality warping power until he finally admitted what he was to his family, who assured him they still love him, no matter who he loves. In a rare sentimental move, Valeria manipulated Johnny into postponing his proposal to Lyja in order to console a broken-hearted Franklin on New Year's Eve, which in turn made Lyja love Johnny anymore when she saw that Johnny was comforting his nephew. Alternate Earth/Time Lost Franklin When Franklin's aura had been banished by Dr. Doom, Franklin ended up on an alternate version of Earth where almost all of the heroes had been wiped out but a small handful. Alex Power, who had taken up the mantle of Captain America, revealed to Franklin that it was Valeria, who had become the new Dr. Doom after the original died fighting the Fantastic 4, that had destroyed the world, including killing that realities version of Franklin. Powers Valeria has no physical powers, but she was born with a devastatingly high IQ that already seems to be higher than even that of her father's that allows to create virtually anything she wants or outsmart anyone to get what she desires, including playing the stock market to get her own fortune or building weapons to torture Franklin when he annoys her. Trivia * Valeria has made enough money to not only set her for life, but fund the New Warriors for years to come. * Although she comes off cold and unfeeling, she does seem to show that she somewhat cares for Franklin and her team on the rare occasion, such as showing concern for Icarus when he shielded her from a large explosion, taking the full blast himself. Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:New Warriors Members Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:Weapons Master